


After School Special

by nicolespork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolespork/pseuds/nicolespork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has detention, which goes a bit differently than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot I wrote for my friend! Decided to put it up on here. My first finished fanfiction for Homestuck, constructive criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated!

This was bullshit. You sat in the back of the room and watched your teacher grade papers, sending her a glare from behind your pointed shades. You didn’t deserve to be here, not this time anyway. So what if you wouldn’t take off your shades, she needs to learn to stop asking. Of course you probably shouldn’t have started running your mouth, but after a certain point you really can’t be held responsible for what’s going to come out. And that’s how you ended up staying after class while everyone else go to go out and enjoy their Friday afternoon.  
  
After about ten minutes you give up your glare and just stare at the ceiling, counting the specks in the popcorn tiles. The door creaked open and if eye rolls could compete in the Olympics, this one would earn the gold medal. You should have known you’d see him come in. This kid was the biggest ass kiss you have ever met. He walks in, sees you, and smiles before walking to the teacher’s desk. The teacher looks up and gives the boy a smile, one that you’ve never been on the receiving end of, and probably won’t ever be. You don’t care though, that kind of look is reserved for teacher’s pets, and you have no intention of ever being one of those. Still, as the boy crosses the room, you can’t help that your eyes follow. You know this kid well; he’s one of your little brother’s friends. You’ve seen the back end of him countless times, but it never stops being your favorite.  
“Hello, John,” your teacher greets enthusiastically and god are your eyes getting a work out today. “What do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Well Ms. Crocker, I was having some trouble on the essay and was wondering if you could help me out,” he turns around and looks at you, you raise an eyebrow at him, he turns to face the teacher again. “But if you’re busy with Dirk, I can always come back on Monday.”  
She smiles softly at him and gives you a hard look, “I think Mr. Strider would benefit from sitting in on this discussion. Please take a seat.”  
You let out a cough that suspiciously like ‘fuck you’ but she says nothing as she crosses the front of her desk and sits next to John in the front row. You tune them out. Your grade in English isn’t even that low anyway.  
  
You’re starting to contemplate the probability of being allowed to use the bathroom, and how much time that’d leave you to go to the computer lab and do some more work on a program you’re working on, when another teacher pokes their head in and tells Ms. Crocker that someone’s on the phone for her. She excuses herself from the room, and John turns around to look at you. He’s grinning at you and you give him a nonchalant wave in return. John has always been pretty weird to you. When he comes over you catch him looking at you from across the room and when you turn to make eye contact you see his eyes dart quickly somewhere else. It’s even worse when your friend Jake is over. Those days you can still feel John’s eyes on you, but it’s more of a hard glare. He’s the biggest closet case you’ve ever met in your life and you find the little crush he has on you kind of cute.  
Ms. Crocker comes back in and tells John she’s sorry, but there’s a family emergency. She turns to you and says the usual “I hope you’ve learned your lesson” thing that all teachers are obligated to say even if the student hasn’t actually learned anything from staying after school an hour after everyone else. She gathers her things in hurry and leaves. You stand from your desk and stretch, and yep you can totally feel John checking you out. This kid needs to learn to not be so obvious. You look at him, and he’s walking to the front of the classroom. He shuts the door and turns the lock with a click and a similar click goes off in your head that holy shit John Egbert is locking you in a classroom with him. You’re not that scared though, John’s about as intimidating as a kitten that’s been declawed. You don’t trust that look he’s giving you though.  
He’s walking toward you now. He gets up on your desk and pushes you back down into your chair. It crosses your mind that perhaps you’ve been wrong about him this whole time.  
“I heard you’ve been a bad boy,” he says in a voice that you think is supposed to be sexy. And you realize that no, you’ve had him pegged this whole time. It’s like he got the line right out of a porno, and not a very good one. You’ll have to show him better the next time he comes over. You use a lot of will power to not break your poker face to laugh at him.  
“Yeah. I have been. That’s why I’m in dentention.”  
You see him deflate a little. He should have known better than to think you’d be so easy about this. What kind of guy does he take you for? You’ll humor him, though.  
“W-Well…you need to be punished further!” He sounds unsure of himself. You raise your eyebrows.  
“And whose going to be the bringer of this this punishment? You?”  
“Yes!”  
You scoff, “Yeah, okay. Where are your little helpers?”  
“C’mon, dude. I’m trying here.”  
“Trying what exactly?”  
He sighs and slumps down a little. You wonder how bad his knees are aching.  
“I’m trying to like…seduce you.”  
You can’t help but smirk, “Now why on earth would you want to do that?”  
He shifts a little, and you’re guessing his knees must hurt a lot.  
“I…I guess because like…I’ve kind of…I don’t know, it’s stupid.”  
You soften your expression a bit. Maybe you’ve been a bit too hard on him. It’s not like you haven’t entertained the idea of him throwing himself at you. You never pictured it happening in the school though, but that’s just because you thought he was more vanilla than to try something in public. You have to give him some credit on that one.  
“Spit it out, Egbert.”  
“I’ve just…I’ve had this thing for you for awhile, okay? And it’s just…it’s stupid because you’re Dave’s brother and you’re so much older and you could have anyone so why would you even-“  
You sit up as far as the desk will allow you, and pull John down the rest of the way by his shirt. Your lips meet his roughly, and your teeth collide for a brief moment. He’s stiff but quickly melts into you, his hands digging into your hair. Your mouths quickly find a rhythm as he slides off the desk and into your lap, you push your chair back enough to accommodate for him, but keep his back pressing into the edge of the desk. His tongue eagerly slips into your mouth and a low groan escapes him when your own slides against his in response.  
His hands leave your hair and run up and down your chest, he wastes no time in rutting against you, and you break the kiss smirking at him. He whines and you find it rather adorable.  
“You’re so impatient,” you accuse causing a blush to form on his cheeks and his eyes fall downward.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s cool.” You scoot your chair back farther and pick him up, carrying him over to the teacher’s desk and you set him down on top of it. You kiss him again, being gentler than before and he wraps his legs around your waist. He’s not as eager this time, and his tongue slides across your bottom lip, you open your mouth to him and his tongue explores your mouth before engaging your tongue in a dance and battle for dominance. You open your eyes and take it the close up you have of John. His eyes are closed but you can picture the deep blue, there’s a soft pink shade on his cheeks still. He looks soft, almost vulnerable. You could love him, you think. You definitely have always carried feelings for him, but this is the first time you’ve considered doing anything with them.  
You press your lips harder against his as your hands move to the waistline of his pants. He pulls back, eyes widening and looks down at your hands as your unzipping his jeans. You look at him and he’s staring back at you.  
“What-what are you doing?”  
“Well, I was going to suck your dick. I guess I should have asked first, but I didn’t think it would be a problem.”  
His cheeks darken further, and you raise an eyebrow up at him. He clears his throat and plays with his hands.  
“I mean…I’m not opposed it’s just…I’ve never…Like, when I think about it happening it’s…not like this.”  
Your fingers work quickly to rebutton and zip his pants. You grab him by the hands and pull him off the desk. He looks up at you, obviously confused.  
You offer him a smile and he looks even more confused, “You went through all this trouble and you weren’t even going to give up the goods?”  
He pushes you away but laughs, “I didn’t think I’d get this far!”  
You walk around the teacher’s desk and grab your bag off the floor, he goes to the front of the room and picks up his things. He doesn’t move, and you don’t either. You stare at him from across the room taking in his wrinkled clothes and sheepish smile and yeah, you really could love him. He scratches the back of his neck nervously and you flash step the front of the room, unlocking the door and holding it open for him. He grins and takes the steps toward you.  
“So…you wanna come over?” You ask as you both walk down the hall toward the exit of the building. School has been out for at least two hours now and your words echo through the hallway.  
He looks at you and grins, “Won’t Dave be mad?”  
You wrap one of your arms around his waist as you both walk across the deserted parking lot toward the side of the building to begin the trek to your apartment. It’s not too long of a walk, but your thankful for his company regardless if for no other reason than alone time with him before Dave is down your throat.  
“I guess he’ll just have to deal.”  
From the corner of your eye you see his grin broaden and you feel him settle against you. You could get used to this, you decide. And you let your smile take over your face at the thought.


End file.
